


komorebi

by goldenyoun



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Love, Flashback, M/M, an excerpt from a fic i'm still writing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun
Summary: Sa pag-alala ng kantang isinulat ni Wooseok tungkol sa kaniyang unang pag-ibig.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> Ang kantang nagamit ay Sabi ni Tj Monterde ng Munimuni. Isa 'to sa pinakapaborito kong kanta niya.  
> Please do listen to it while reading.
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/tjdeocampomusic/sabi

Binalik ko yung camera ko sa bag ko at nasangga ko yung journal ko. Nalaglag to sa sahig at pinulot ni Seungyoun. Binalik niya sakin yung notebook at ballpen pero may hindi siya binalik at hawak hawak niya.

“Teka… ako to ah?”

Nagulat ako nang marealize ko kung ano ang hawak niya. Nataranta ako at agad ko itong kinuha sakaniya pero agad din niyang naiwas ang kamay niya.

“Amin na!” Pilit kong kinukuha pero ayaw niyang ibigay.

“Patingin lang! Ako tong nasa picture eh.”

Nag-give up nalang ako. “Fine.”

Ngumiti siya at tiningnan yung polaroid. “Ako to tsaka ikaw…” Picture namin yun nung college. Yakap ko yung gitara ko sa picture at nasa tabi ko siya na may hawak nung instax at nagselfie kami.

“Komorebi…” Basa niya sa nakasulat sa film. “Bakit komorebi?” Tanong niya.

“Secret.”

“Hala ang daya! Deserve ko malaman. Ako tong kasama mo sa picture eh.”

Inikot ko ang mga mata ko. “Title yun ng sinulat kong kanta na pinarinig ko sayo nung araw na yan.”

“Ohhhh. Tungkol saan yung kanta?” Tanong niya.

“Tungkol sa first love ko.” Sagot ko.

“Naaaaks! Napaka-romantic naman pala.” Asar niya. Natawa nalang ako.

“Ako ba? Nasulatan mo na ng kanta dati?” Tanong niya. Mas lalo akong natawa.

“Bakit kita susulatan ng kanta?”

“Bestfriend mo kaya ako!”

“Sino nagsabi?”

“Ikaw?” Natawa nalang ako. “Parinig nalang nung kanta. Yung Komorebi.”

“Ayoko nga.”

“Dali naaaaa.”

“Tsaka wala akong dalang gitara.”

“Wait ka lang.” Tumayo siya at nagpunta sa counter. Gagawin nun?

Lumapit siya sa barista at may sinasabi siya. Nagulat ako ng may iabot na gitara sakaniya.

“What?!”

Inabot niya sakin yung gitara. “Tyamba lang. Tinanong ko kung may gitara sila. Meron daw. Nakita ko kasing may music events sa bulletin nila eh.”

“I hate you.”

Tumawa lang siya.

“Parinig na dali!”

Chineck ko kung nakatono yung gitara habang inaalala yung chords ng kanta. Hindi ko alam bakit ako kinakabahan na para bang magpeperform ako sa harap ng madaming tao. Si Seungyoun lang yang nasa harap mo Wooseok umayos ka!

Nakita kong nakatingin lang siya sakin at iniintay akong magsimula.

“Baka maingayan yung mga tao–“

“Maganda boses mo hindi maiingayan yung dalawa dun sa kabilang dulo.” Inip niyang sabi at natawa nalang ako.

Nagsimula akong mag-strum at kumanta habang inaalala kung paano at bakit ko naisulat ang kantang to.

_dyan ka muna_

_wag ka munang gagalaw_

_pinagaaralan ko pa_

_kung paano bumabagsak_

_ang araw sa iyong pisngi_

Simula nung unang beses na makita ko siya na nakikinig ng kanta sa mp3 player niya sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga ay lagi ko na siyang inaabangan tuwing break time. Hindi ko alam, hindi ko alam bakit gusto ko siyang nakikita. Pakiramdam ko lang ang payapa ng mundo kapag nakikita ko siyang nakasandal sa puno, nakasuot ang earphones at nakapikit, dinadama ang bawat liriko ng musika, minsan ay kumakanta pa. May nakakaginhawang pakiramdam lang kapag nakikita ko kung paano bumabagsak sa mga pisngi niya ang sikat ng araw na tumatagos sa mga puno ng dahon. Para akong nasa pelikula, para akong nananaginip, nakalutang at tila nawawala lahat ng problema at lungkot na nararamdaman ng puso ko.

Lagi akong umuupo sa mababa na pahabang hagdan sa may di kalayuan kung saan tanaw ko sila. Dun ako kumakain ng pagkain ko at minsan kunwari may dalang libro, kunwari nag-aaral, pero madalas ay sinusulyapan lang siya.

Minsan ay nahuli ako nina Melchor. Binully ako. Nagulat ako nang awatin niya ang mga ‘to.

“Ano? Sino crush mo dun sa apat?” Hawak hawak ako ni Melchor sa kwelyo.”Bakla amputa–“

Isang sapak ang tumama sa mukha ni Melchor. 

“Aww! Tangina ang tigas ng mukha mo talaga eh noh.” Nakita kong winawagwag niya ang kamao niyang pinangsapak niya kay Melchor.

Tinulungan naman akong tumayo ng kaibigan niya mula sa pagkakahiga sa lupa.

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong ng kaibigan niyang tinatawag nilang Snoopy.

Tumango ako.

“Wag ka mag-alala kami na bahala dun.” Saad nito sakin. 

Nag-ring ang bell at agad na kaming pumunta sa pila ng mga section namin. Dinala naman nila si Melchor sa clinic. Balita ko na-guidance din sila.

Parang walang nangyari nung mga sumunod na araw. Tumatambay pa rin sila sa may puno ng mangga. Parang hindi nangyari na pinagtanggol niya ko kina Melchor. Isang araw namimitas sila ng mangga sa puno. Tawang tawa ako kasi binabato nila ng sapatos, notebook at ng kung ano yung mga hinog na mangga. Alam ko bawal pumitas ng mangga dun eh pero ewan ko ang tapang nila. 

Hindi ko alam kung totoo ba o malabo lang mata ko. Nagkatinginan kami hanggang sa mabagsakan siya ng mangga sa ulo niya. Natawa ako at nagtawanan din ang mga kaibigan niya. Nagulat ako nang ituro ako nung kaibigan niyang si Snoopy. Tumakbo ako at nagtago.

Pagbalik namin ng classroom nagtaka ako nang may isang piraso ng mangga sa upuan ko. Tinanong ko yung mga katabi ko pero hindi daw nila alam kung saan galing. May sticky note na nakadikit at binasa ko.

_Para sa’yo._

_Nahulog._

_\- S_

Natawa ako sa nakasulat. Hindi ko alam kung literal ba to o may ibang ibig sabihin. Syempre wala naman akong lakas ng loob na tanungin _Siya_ kung sakaniya ba galing yung mangga at sulat. Mamaya mapahiya lang ako. Bahala na. Tinago ko nalang yung papel at mangga. Kainin ko pag-uwi ng bahay.

May isang beses na tumambay ako sa puno ng mangga nung dismissal. Wala lang, gusto ko lang malaman anong pakiramdam sumandal sa puno at makinig ng musika kaso wala naman akong mp3. Pumikit nalang ako at dinama ang simoy ng hangin.

Napabalikwas ako nang may maglagay ng kung ano sa tenga ko.

Narinig kong may tumawa sa tabi ko.

“Sorry, nagulat yata kita.” 

Siya.

Nakasandal siya sa tabi ng sinasandalan ko kanina. Inaabot niya sakin yung isang piraso ng earphones niya.

Tiningnan ko lang siya.

At ngumiti siya.

Nataranta ako at kinuha ko yung earphones at nilagay sa kaliwang tenga ko. May pinindot siya sa mp3 player niya at nagsimulang tumugtog ang kanta.

Sumandal ako at nagtama ang mga braso namin. Parang may kuryenteng dumaloy sa katawan ko, isang kakaibang pakiramdam na ngayon ko lang naramdaman.

Lumingon ako sakaniya at nakapikit siya.

“Anong kanta to?” Tanong ko.

“Tayo Lang Ang May Alam ng Peryodiko.”

Tumango ako at sinandal ang ulo ko at pumikit. Dinama ang bawat salita ng musika. Nagulat ako nang sabayan niya yung kanta.

“Tayo lang ang may alam. Nando'n sa pagitan ng paalam at pahiram. Tayo lang ang may alam. Tayo lang...”

_at maganda_

_at hindi makalimutan_

_ang iyong boses_

_sa iyong pagawit_

_abot tenga ng Diyos_

_abot tenga ng Diyos_

“Sabi sakin ng kaibigan mo sinapak mo nanaman daw si Melchor.”

Natawa siya.

“Eh nalaman ko kasing nangopya siya sayo nung periodical test pero ikaw lang pinagalitan at binawasan ng score.”

“Ha?! Eh… hindi mo naman na ako kailangang ipagtanggol! Tsaka… okay lang. Nagpaliwanag na ko at may tiwala naman sakin si Sir. Siwon kaya di na rin binawasan score ko.”

“Gusto lang kitang ipagtanggol. Wag ka nang umangal.”

Saad niya at sumandal ulit siya at pumikit. Hindi na siya nagsalita ulit at nakinig nalang kami ng musika.

Kinabukasan ay hindi sila nakatambay sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga nung recess at lunch. Hindi ko rin siya nakita. Yung mga kaibigan niya lang.

Lumipas ang ilang linggo, wala pa rin siya. Kinakabahan na ko. Baka mamaya dahil sa ginawa niya ni Melchor nasuspend siya?! Kasalanan ko nanaman. Nadadamay ko nanaman ang ibang mga tao sa problema ko.

Isang beses naglakasloob akong tanungin yung mga kaibigan niya pero hindi rin daw nila alam kung bakit absent ang kaibigan nila.

Nakaupo ako sa hagdan na lagi kong inuupuan at lugmok na lugmok habang pinapanood na magsi-uwian ang mga estudyante sa school. 

Hindi ko alam. Para bang may kulang pag hindi ko siya nasisilayan. Parang may nawawalang piraso sa puso ko na kapag hindi naibalik, patuloy lang siyang sasakit. Ewan! hindi ko rin alam ano ‘tong nararamdaman ko. Basta masaya ako kapag nakikita ko siya. Masaya ako. Ngunit laging kapalit ng saya ang lungkot.

Hindi ko namalayang may tumulo na palang luha sa mata ko. Agad ko itong pinunasan.

“Hayyy…”

Nagulat ako nang may bumuntong hininga sa tabi ko.

_Siya._

“Naalala na kita. Ikaw yung lumapit sakin sa library tapos sabi mo bestfriend mo ko.”

Nagulat ako. Teka… naaalala niya yun? 

“Ahh… so-sorry! Inutusan ako nina Melchor na gawin yun. Sorry!”

Teka… bakit parang bago tong alaala na to?

Napansin kong may inaabot siya saking inumin.

Chuckie.

“Okay lang. Wag ka na malungkot diyan. Andito na ko, payag naman akong maging bestfriends tayo.”

Medyo makapal din mukha.

“Oy! Narinig ko yun!”

Napatakip ako ng bibig ko. Aish! Nakakainis naman!

Tumawa siya. 

Tumawa siya at tulad ng mangga sa punong kinasasandalan namin ay nahulog na nang tuluyan ang puso ko.

_at sabi ko_

_ikaw na yun_

“Akala ko expelled ka na...” Malungkot kong saad.

Natawa siya. Inalis niya yung straw sa Chuckie at tinusok sa butas nito tsaka inabot sakin. Kinuha ko naman ito sa mga kamay niya. 

“Hindi noh. Mommy ko kaya school director. May nangyari lang sa family namin kaya... hindi ako nakakapasok.”

Tumango ako. Hindi lang pala ako ang may family problems.

“Tsk! Wag mo nang sinisisi sarili mo lagi okay?”

Saad niya at napatingin ako sa mga mata niya. Kumakabog nang malakas ang puso ko. Nakatingin lang din siya sakin, sa mga mata ko. Pakiramdam ko kilalang kilala na niya ko. Na alam niya lahat ng pinagdadaanan ko. Na lagi ko nalang ngang sinisisi ang sarili ko. Pinigilan kong tumulo ang mga luha ko.

“So... papasok ka na ulit? Makikita na kita sa monday?” Excited kong tanong.

“Uyon!”

Napalingon kami sa tumawag sakaniya.

Yung school director namin. Mommy niya.

“Let’s go.”

Tumayo si Uyon. Hindi ko alam kung yun ba talaga ang pangalan niya o palayaw niya lang. Tumingin siya sakin at ngumiti. Ngumiti ako pabalik at ginulo niya ang buhok ko.

“See you next school year.”

Bigla kong naalala. Last day pala ngayon ng school year. 2nd year na kami sa susunod na pasukan.

“Ay… see you.” Nakasimangot kong sabi.

“Tsk! Wag ka na nga malungkot sabi eh. Di kita bibigyan ng Chuckie sa first day next school year…” Banta niya.

Napangiti ako....

At ngumiti rin siya tsaka naglakad palayo at kumaway.

Kaso… 

Hindi na kami nagkita. 

Hindi na siya pumasok. 

Wala na siya sa school.

Wala na siya sa Pilipinas.

_di ko nga alam_

_ang iyong pangalan_

_ni wala akong_

_litrato mo_

_bakit ba kung kelan_

_mali ang oras_

_dun nagtatagpo?_

_ngunit di bale_

_di bale dahil_

_at sabi ko_

_ikaw na yun_

_at sabi ko_

_balang araw magkikita din tayo_

_muli_

“Ang ganda…” Saad niya nang matapos ako kumanta. “Ang swerte naman ng first love mo. Hindi ba naging kayo?”

Natawa ako. “Salamat.”

“Well, let’s just say kalaban namin ang sansinukob.”

“So naging kayo tapos nagbreak kayo?”

“Pwede…”

“Walang closure?”

“Dami mong tanong!” Inis kong sabi.

Natawa siya. “Sorry, curious lang. Ang ganda nung kanta eh. Sobrang special siguro sayo nung taong yun. Nagkita na ba kayo ulit? Kasi sabi mo sa kanta balang araw magkikita din kayo ulit.”

Natawa ako ng bahagya. “Syempre matagal na tong kantang to. Pero oo, nagkita na ulit kami.”

Nagkita na tayo muli, Uyon.

**Author's Note:**

> Parte ito ng fic na kasalukuyan ko pa ring isinusulat. Your support and nice words through the comments will surely motivate me in writing more effectively and finish it as soon as possible. Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa at nagbabasa ng fics ko. Padayon!


End file.
